The End of the World
by Silent Treecko
Summary: There was peace in a world we knew. But then, zombies and shadowed pokemon started appearing. They are also growing in numbers, fast. What will be the destiny of humans and pokemon? OCs are accepted. Read inside for more details.
1. Where It All Begins

**A/N: Hello guys! I had a new story here. This idea actually came from a dream at Dec. 25, 2010 (nice timing, huh). Now, I really need some OCs so please submit one. For guides in submitting OCs, there is one after the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, even if I want to!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where It All Begins

Cyrus and Saturn where walking in Ravaged Path. Saturn was holding a machine that seemed to be blinking.

"Where is that wretched pokémon!" Cyrus said

"We're close to it so keep your mouth shut" Saturn said

Then, the machine was blinking faster than before.

"It's nearby" Saturn said "Are the backups ready?"

"They're on standby right above us" Cyrus said

"Good. We'll need help in case that pokémon will try to flee" Saturn

Then, Darkrai came into the scene.

"There it is!" Cyrus said

"Now, Misdreavus" Saturn said, throwing a pokeball.

Then, the said pokeball opened, revealing a red light which formed into shape. Then the red light disappeared, revealing a Misdreavus.

"Mean Look" Saturn said

The attack inflicted Darkrai and he can't escape.

"Toxicroak! Protect Misdreavus" Saturn said, throwing another pokeball

Like the one before, the ball opened and after a while, it revealed Toxicroak, which went in front of Misdreavus and made its battle stance.

"Call the backups" Saturn said

Cyrus used the radio and after a while, Galactic grunts came, each one of them let out Golbat.

"Now, attack Darkrai!" Cyrus said

Darkrai noticed this and started concentrating his energy at one hand. Then, he released it to all pokémon and humans around him. Then, Cyrus laughed. Saturn also followed.

"Do you know why the pokémon were not asleep by now?" Cyrus said "Because we gave them Chesto Berries"

"And we took a special pill that makes us awake no matter what" Saturn said

Toxicroak, along with the Golbats, started attacking the hopeless Darkrai. Attacks of all sorts where flying everywhere but all of them are headed to Darkrai. Each second, Darkrai was weakening. After two minutes of beating Darkrai, Cyrus signaled everyone to stop. Cyrus looked to Saturn.

"Hold Darkrai" Saturn said

Two grunts went near Darkrai and held the pokémon by its arms. Saturn went near Darkrai while he pulled out a syringe. Then, he injected the syringe into Darkrai. After a while, Darkrai seemed to have been enraged. He used an attack on the two grunts holding him. The two grunts lost their grip on Darkrai. After he was freed, he started attacking Saturn.

"Toxicroak, come here and attack Darkrai!" Saturn said

Toxicroak came and started attacking Darkrai but he was thrown off by Dusknoir. Then, Dusknoir started storing energy at his hands and went into the pokémon. Cyrus laughed but it was stopped when he saw Misdreavus asleep, along with Toxicroak and the Golbats.

"WHAT?" Cyrus said

Then, Darkrai started attacking each one of them. Some tried to escape but they failed to.

After an hour, a kid with his Chimchar went into Ravaged Path with his bike. The Chimchar at his shoulder seemed to be happy. He was also happy after he saw the Chimchar. Then, he stopped his bike. He saw people that had eyes with no pupils. Also, their skin seemed to be dead. The Chimchar and his trainer were scared.

"Z…Z…Zombies! RUN!" the trainer said

Then, he pedaled his bike as fast as he can to go away from the people back at Ravaged Path.

* * *

**A/N: End of this chapter! Next chapter won't be in a while because I'll be needing some OCs. I already have five characters but I'll be needing more. Here is the format.**

**For a human OC,**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Behaviour:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon (optional):**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Pokémon in possession (optional. Also, please submit their OCs too):**

**History (optional):**

**Others (optional):**

**For a pokémon OC (Warning: OCs about Lucario, Riolu, Legendaries and 5th generation pokémon are not accepted.)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**What kind of pokémon is it:**

**Clothing (optional):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Behaviour:**

**Its trainer (optional, applied to OCs or characters in story. If you haven't submitted trainer's OC, please submit one):**

**History (optional):**

**Others (optional):**

**Examples (These are only mere examples; it will not be a character in the story):**

**Name: Mike**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Behaviour: A little rash and a little brave sometimes.**

**Likes: Lasagna, riding in a bike**

**Dislikes: Gym Leaders, heights **

**Pokémon in possession: Marty (Gallade)**

**History: When he was a child before, he had an accident where he met Marty, which was a Ralts before. He also wanted to join the league but he stopped after being frustrated in beating his first gym battle.**

**Others: He always kept a necklace which was given by his mother. He also kept a book which was his favorite since 12.**

**Name: Marty**

**Gender: Male**

**What kind of pokémon is it: Gallade**

**Likes: Soccer, training**

**Dislikes: Annoying people, anyone fighting unfair**

**Behaviour: Sassy and Bold**

**Its trainer: Mike**

**History: He saved Mike from falling using psychic.**

**Others: His family lived before at Hoenn but they transferred to Sinnoh. Also, he had a scar at his face before from one of their travels with Mike.**

**There! Please submit OCs! You can send it through my profile, like sending a PM to me. **


	2. The Fear Begins

Ch. 2: The Fear Begins

In Jubilife City, everything was normal and everyone was doing their normal chores. At a certain house, a 16 year old boy with bandages around his two arms was sitting at the couch watching TV.

"So boring today" the boy said

He used the remote to switch channels. He continued switching channels until he stopped on one channel. The current channel was featuring news.

"There are several reports that zombies have started appearing from Ravaged Path along with pokémon who are seemed to be covered with something black" the reporter said "A trainer saw these creatures just a while ago and reported to the police. Two policemen went to Ravaged Path for investigation but they didn't return yet."

"Who will believe your story if you don't have pictures or any evidences, anyway?" the boy said

"Raphael!" another voice said "Come down dear!"

"I'm coming mom!" the boy, named Raphael said.

Raphael turned the TV off and went downstairs. Then, he saw his mom who was seating at a chair near the table.

"What is it mom?" Raphael said

"I have some errands for you dear." his mom said "Please go the Pokemart and buy these things dear."

His mom handed him a list and some money. Raphael then headed out of the house and rode his bike. He went past everyone as he headed for the Pokemart. He quickly parked his bike near the entrance and went inside. He took the items that were listed on his list and paid for the items. Then, he rode his bike but suddenly, he heard a scream.

"What was that?" Raphael said

He turned to see where the scream came from. Then, he didn't believed what he saw.

"The news was right." Raphael said "And the pokémon, they looked like shadowed pokémon, the ones at the movies."

He didn't hesitate on making the bike to run very fast and he headed home. As he reached his house, he saw that the door was open. He went inside and saw no one. He went into the living room and took the baseball bat that was in display. Then, he heard a scream and headed for that direction. Then, he saw a zombie near his mom. He didn't hesitate to attack the zombie. He hit the zombie at his head with the bat that he picked a while ago. After that, he went near his mom.

"Are you okay mom?" Raphael said

"Don't worry about me." his mom said

Then, Raphael saw that his mom had injuries.

"Mom, what happened?" Raphael said as he gazed at the injuries

"Don't worry about me, I told you." his mom said "You must go now before more of them come."

"But…" Raphael said but he was cut off.

"Take these." his mom said

Raphael's mom gave him three pokeballs.

"You don't have any pokémon in arsenal." Raphael's mom said "So take mine."

"How about you mom?" Raphael said "You don't have any other pokémon except for these three."

Then, they heard a noise outside.

"Just go!" his mom said

"But… I can't leave you!" Raphael said, tears forming in his eyes

"You know what happens when someone was injured by those creatures in the movies, right?" she said "It also might happen in reality as these zombies started appearing."

"No…" Raphael said

Then, Raphael's mom handed him a wallet.

"Take this money too." she said "You'll going to need it."

"Mom…" Raphael said "Thank you."

"Now GO!" she said

Raphael went outside the room and headed for his room. He locked the door shut and started packing a few of his things. He wears a belt that was specially made for trainers and he put the pokeballs on his belt. As he finished packing everything he needed, he tried to get out using the door but he stopped as he can hear scratches coming from the other side.

"They're here." He said "I must use another way out."

He went near a window and he grabbed one of the pokeballs. He opened one of the windows. He was glad that he can fit in.

"Go Charizard!" he said as he threw the pokeball outside the window.

Then, red light came out of the pokeball and then, the Flame pokémon appeared. Raphael jumped out of the window and landed on Charizard.

"Let's go, Charizard." Raphael said

They flew away from the house. Then, Raphael heard a gunshot coming from their house.

"Mom…" Raphael muttered

Tears flowed again at his eyes as both he and his pokémon headed at the center of Jubilife City.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. I'm sorry because this chapter was short. I'll be featuring one of the OCs next chapter but I don't know when the chapter will next come because I have to pick the OC that will be suitable for the next situation. Anyway, please submit OCs (for those who didn't submit yet) and for those who submitted, thank you for submitting. I'll try to fit them in the story. Anyway, review. ^^,**


	3. The Journey Begins

Ch. 3: The Journey Begins

Raphael was flying over Jubilife City with his Charizard. He thought that he should stock up supplies for him and his pokémon so he went back to the city to gather some supplies. Just then, a Shadow Ball came by and went past Raphael. He looked down to see where it came from. He saw someone with a pokémon below and they are fighting some zombies and some shadowed pokémon. Raphael ordered Charizard to go down. He saw that it was a male with his Umbreon.

The male was wearing short, red sleeved shirt, black zip up hoodie and blue jeans. He has running shoes which are black and some red in it. Also, he has red fingerless gloves and he was bringing a black backpack which only had one strap.

The Umbreon wears a purple handkerchief, which acts like the Umbreon's bandanna. The Umbreon was launching another Shadow Ball at the zombies which knocked them off. Raphael now took this chance to go near them.

"Need a hand?" Raphael said

"Go ahead. I don't mind." The boy said

"Fine then." Raphael said, now looking to the Charizard "Flamethrower!"

The Charizard obeyed and unleashed Flamethrower at the zombies and some shadow pokémon below them. This made a clearing below them and Raphael ordered to land at the spot. When Charizard landed, Raphael got off and landed near the trainer.

"Metal Claw!" Raphael ordered

The Charizard charged forward, his claw already glowing. The Charizard clawed many zombies and he climbed into the air. After that, the Charizard threw all of the zombies he brought with him and landed with some cracking sound.

"I'm feeling sorry for these people and pokémon." Raphael murmured

"Don't be." Raphael turned around to see the boy "They aren't the ones that we know before."

The boy turned his attention to the crowd of zombies.

"Umbreon, Swift!" He said

The Umbreon gave a nod before the Umbreon unleashed Swift which hit the zombies and shadowed pokémon. Raphael saw that the mob was increasing in number.

"There's too many of them!" Raphael said

"Tsk." The boy said "Psychic, Umbreon!"

Umbreon's eyes glowed with light and the same light also covered some zombies around them. With a loud growl, Umbreon send them flying with some zombies and pokémon which was in the way. The zombies recovered quickly and got them surrounded again. Raphael noted this and he turned his hand into a fist.

"Charizard, Overheat!" Raphael said with a shout

Charizard began to glow with red light. After a while, he unleashed the move which cleared many zombies and pokémon and they were burning. Raphael saw this as a chance to leave. He hopped on his Charizard and noticed the boy who was trying to fend off some zombies.

"Hop in!" Raphael said

The boy nodded and ordered Umbreon to unleash a Shadow Ball before getting a ride on Charizard. The Umbreon followed in pursuit and Charizard flew quickly before the zombies could get a ride. Some flying shadowed pokémon tried to follow them but sent back to the ground after they got a dose of Charizard's flamethrower. After flying away for a while, they were relieved and got their breathing stabilized. After that, Raphael made a conversation with the boy.

"Glad that's over." Raphael said "Anyway, are you feeling fine?"

"I'm okay." The boy said "Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome." Raphael said "Anyway, I'm Raphael Zeke. Call me Ralph."

"I'm Joshua Cross." The boy, named Joshua said "You can call me Josh for short."

"Nice meeting you." Ralph said, extending his bandaged arm

"Nice meeting you, too." Joshua said, who accepted his hand and they both shake hands.

Then, Joshua noticed that Raphael's arms were bandaged.

"May I ask what happened to your arms?" Josh asked

"It's nothing…" Ralph said "I just had an accident two weeks ago."

Then, the Umbreon said its name.

"I forgot…" Josh said "This is my Umbreon, Nova, and she was a female."

"As you can see, this is my male Charizard." Raphael pointed to Charizard as it looked at his passengers.

The wind went past them as Charizard was flying in the sky. Then, Joshua asked Raphael.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Josh said

"I'm going to travel." Ralph said

This confused Josh a little. Ralph noticed this and clarified his answer.

"I'm going to travel to find out what is the cause of this phenomenon that was happening." Ralph said "Then, I'm going to reverse the changes and turn everything back to normal."

"Such brave words at your age." Josh said "Very well. I could help you in your journey."

"Thank you. I'll be needing your help along the way." Ralph said

"Don't expect that I can help you always." Josh said with a smile

The Umbreon also yelled her name and followed with a smile. Ralph also smiled as he saw both the trainer and his pokémon smiling. They were flying above the city, trying to spot their next destination for their preparation for their journey.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 3 ^^,… Next chapter: Preparations for the Bash**

**Sorry for the delay because of requirements in school and such. Thanks for waiting it for so long XD. Anyway, the OC featured was Writer of the Void's OC. Please tell me what you think about it and also tell me if I had correctly and accurately described your OC.**

**Also I have a little warning for everyone. Please try not to post any of your OCs in the reviews. I'm not saying that because it was in the reviews, I'm not going to pick them but please, try to just PM them to me or e-mail it. Also, to those who have sent their OCs, please also send the clothing of your OCs. To those who didn't send yet, please include them. I really forgot to place them at the OC form so there. Anyway review!**


	4. Preparations for the Bash part 1

Chapter 4: Preparations for the Bash Part 1

The two trainers, Josh and Ralph, are now heading to the Pokemart for supplies. They both landed on the roof of the said building and Ralph recalled Charizard in his ball. Ralph opened a window which was located near him and see if someone is inside. He saw the manager of the said store as he waved to him. The manager, who was a shotgun in hand, saw him and waved back. Then, both Ralph and Josh entered the building.

"Howdy!" the manager said "What are you youngsters doing here, especially you Ralph."

"I will need supplies for the trip, uncle." Ralph said

'Uncle?' Josh thought

"What is this trip for, eh?" the manager said

"Psst, Ralph."Josh whispered to Ralph and he looked back. "You know him?"

"Yeah." Ralph whispered back "He helped our family many times before and I have called him uncle since."

"Sorry to interrupt." The manager said "May I ask again what is this journey for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry uncle for cutting your question." Ralph said "It's complicated but Josh and I will explain."

They all sat down and the two of them explained to Ralph's uncle about the journey that they will soon to take.

"One hard journey, I must say…" the manager said

"We know uncle." Ralph said "But in this situation, someone must act."

"You have always been like that, Ralph." The manager said "But are you sure about this?"

"Yes, uncle." Ralph said "Besides, I want to know something else and I think it's the right time."

Ralph gestured something that Josh can't understand while his uncle understood completely.

"Oh, you want to know THAT thing." Ralph's uncle said "Okay, you can have anything that you can carry but most of these are only items for pokemon."

"It's okay uncle." Ralph said while Josh went around to find stuff for his pokemon.

Ralph also joined Josh while the manager was thinking about something. As they have stocked up with some pokemon supplies they went back to Ralph's uncle who had only finished what he was thinking.

"I know!" the manager said "Why don't you go to the Veilstone's department store. There are some supplies there that can't be found here in my Pokemart."

"Thanks, uncle" Ralph said "We'll go there next."

"Oh, and before I forgot, take this." His uncle said

He tossed something toward Ralph and he barely caught it. It's a weapon composed of two sticks with some engraving on the sticks.

"That's an Eskrima sticks, right?" Josh said

"Yeah." Ralph said "My father taught me how to use these."

"That's not just ordinary Eskrima sticks, Ralph" his uncle said "Look at the end of the sticks."

Ralph did what his uncle said and saw a button on each stick and he pressed it, making the sticks extend in length. He also saw that he could fit the two sticks together, which he did and he was now holding a long stick that is almost three meters in length.

"Wow." Ralph said "My father said that this is a chammagon1."

"Technology can really do many things." Josh said

"The manual said that there are also other weapons you can make out of that thing." The manager said "I could give you the manual but I can't find it."

"Don't worry uncle." Ralph said "I could unlock the others while travelling."

"Okay." His uncle said "Oh, and I have to give something to your travelling partner."

Ralph's uncle went near Josh and gave him two glock pistols.

"And here are the bullets you will need." His uncle said

He gave Josh a black bag and when Josh received it, he felt the heaviness of the bag. He looked inside and he counted the magazines. There were forty magazines, twenty for each pistol.

"I'm sure that you know how to use them, am I right?" Ralph's uncle said

Josh nodded in response.

"Good." Ralph's uncle said

"Hey, Josh." Ralph said "How about we go now to Veilstone and restock some supplies."

"That's the plan." Josh said

"Hey, uncle." Ralph said "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes." His uncle replied "I'm going to stay here until the crisis is over, so I'm counting on you boys."

"You can count on us, uncle." Ralph said

Ralph placed his Eskrima sticks in his bag but the sticks were still poking out of his bag. Josh has also placed the pistols on his sides where he placed the pistol pockets which came in with the magazine bag he received. They had placed a ladder on the roof window where they entered before.

"Goodbye uncle." Ralph said

"Goodbye too, Ralph." His uncle said "And don't forget to close the window after you get out."

Josh also waved goodbye and they both went upward. After they got out, Ralph closed the window and called Charizard. After getting out of his pokeball, Charizard let out a mighty roar as Ralph and Josh climbed aboard.

"Okay, next stop is Veilstone's department store." Ralph said to his Charizard

Charizad nodded and fly away with the other two and headed to the direction of Veilstone.

**Author's note: Again, end of chapter 4. The next chapter will come soon**

**Sorry if I am updating it slowly. I had to divide Preparation for the Bash into two parts for some reasons. Anyway, Writer of the Void also helps me in this story so give him credit, too.**

**Here are some trivias XD:**

**Chammagon is a weapon of Jin the Asura in Grand Chase Philippines****2****. It's a long stick and it is longer than Jin's height. I've decided to use that name because I like naming it that way.**

**Grand Chase is an online game where the producer is KOG and the most updated server is Korean Grand Chase. As of March 5, there are 13 characters. There are 9 characters who have all 4 jobs, one has only 3 jobs yet, one has only two jobs, and two only one job. But these will be updated.**

**Here are some servers:**

**North America/NAGC**

**Korean/KGC**

**India/INGC**

**Taiwan/TWGC**

**Brazil/BGC**

**Philippines/GCPH**

**Here's the list of GC charaters as of March 5 for those interested.**

**Elesis – knight, spearman, sword master, savior**

**Lire – archer, crossbowman (crossbow maiden in others), Arch ranger, Nova**

**Arme – mage, alchemist, warlock, battle mage**

**Ronan – Magic knight, dragon knight, aegis knight, abyss knight**

**Ryan – druid, sentinel, viken, avenger/vanquisher**

**Lass – thief, assassin, dark assassin, slasher/striker**

**Amy – dancer, muse, siren, sistina/starlet**

**Jin – fighter, champion/shisa, asura, deva/rama**

**Sieghart – gladiator, warlord, Ares/duelist, prime knight**

**Mari – ether tech/rune caster, gunslinger, Polaris**

**Dio – stygian, drakar**

**Zero – wanderer**

**Ley/May – summoner**

**For more info, you can visit .com**

**Sorry if I had to tackle Grand Chase in the story.**

**For those who haven't seen the updated (and I hope it will be the complete version) of the OC form, please read it and update your OC.**

**Is it just me or someone posted again in the reviews *sigh*. Okay, I'll repeat what I've said again just in case. Please, try not to post in the reviews. Just pm me or send it to. I'm not angry just explaining (I sounded like sieghart ~.~)**

**Anyway, review!**


	5. Preparations for the Bash part 2

Chapter 5: Preparations for the Bash part 2

Ralph and Josh are now going towards Veilstone City. As they are flying over Veilstone, Ralph tries to locate a safe spot near the department store where they can land. After spotting one, they landed on that area and travelled toward the department store. It's just a ten meter walk with no enemies lurking around so they have gone into the department store without breaking a sweat.

"So, where are we going first?" Ralph asked

"Let's go find some food first." Josh said "We will need food supplies for this journey."

"Fine by me." Ralph said "I think that the food was on the first floor of the department store."

"You are right." Josh said after examining a large piece of paper on the wall which seemed to be the map in the department store.

While they search for the groceries, they have found out that the insides of the department store were a mess. Almost all of the glasses were shattered. Chairs and tables are seen just lying around. Even some of the products that was on sale where scattered around the floor. After reaching the area where they could get some food supplies, both of them stop and hid at the table near them.

"There are zombies patrolling the area." Ralph whispered

"How about we give them a taste of our weapon." Josh whispered and Ralph nodded.

Ralph prepared his Eskrima stick while Josh checked the magazines of his dual pistols.

'Empty.' He thought

He changed magazines, letting the empty ones fall into the ground. Just then, the zombies started coming towards their position.

"Now!" Ralph shouted

Josh came out of his hiding place and started pumping lead into the zombies. He continued with no mercy until he ran out of ammunition. Then, Ralph charged towards the zombies.

'If I am right, their weak spot must be at the head.' Ralph thought

Ralph swung his stick to hit one of the zombies hard, which left the zombie headless and fell to the ground. He kicked another zombie in the gut and finished by removing its head by hitting it hard. He saw another zombie just behind him and he was about to attack it, when suddenly it fell into the ground. There was an arrow that was buried deep into the skull of the zombie. Both Raphael and Josh looked around and saw a girl that was five meters.

The girl has skintight black v-neck shirt with long sleeves, skinny jeans, black boots and a necklace with a Latios pendant. She also has strawberry blonde hair which was slightly curly at the ends. Her eyes were green. She holds a bow and there are some arrows on her quiver, which was at her back. Ralph also noticed that she also possess two small golden daggers which was placed at her waist.

"Looks like I made a good shot." She said

"Who are you?" Josh asked

"Oh, sorry." She said "I'm Rei Lockhart."

"I'm Josh." Josh said "And he's Raphael."

"Call me Ralph." Ralph said

"Sure do." Rei said

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Josh asked

"Well, I saw you two guys heading to this store and I followed you." Rei said "And here I am, helping you out."

"Thanks, by the way." Ralph said

"You're welcome." Rei said "Are you going to the jewelry store? It's just north from here."

'What kind of question is that?' Ralph thought

"No, we're not." Josh said "We're trying to get some food supply."

"Food?" Rei said "I know where it is! Follow me!"

Well, Ralph and Josh didn't follow her because they were dragged by her. Josh got annoyed by this.

"We can walk, thank you." Josh said

"O-oh." Rei said "Sorry."

Rei released her grip on the two boys. Josh grabbed his arms and tried to ease the pain that was building.

"Well, you know where the food supply is, right?" Ralph said

Rei nodded.

"Then, please guide us." Ralph said

"Okay!" Rei said

Rei showed the way towards the storage area, which involved climbing the stairs and kicking two doors that are mysteriously locked. Just after they kicked the second door, they all saw some goods that are placed in boxes.

"Hey, thanks!" Ralph said

"No problem." Rei said

Ralph went around inspecting the goods.

"So, you're alone?" Josh asked

"Yeah." Rei said "Why did you ask, sweetheart?"

Josh almost facepalmed himself.

"Well, just wondering." Josh said

Just then, Ralph came.

"There are lots of foods here." Ralph said "But I don't think we can carry it all."

"All we have to do is to replenish our stock until we reach the next city." Josh said "So, we don't really need to get much food."

"I know that." Ralph said "But which food we should bring?"

"I'll go around and pick the goods needed and most suitable for travelling." Josh said "Meanwhile, you can entertain our "guest" for a while."

"Uhm… Sure." Ralph said and Josh left.

"So, what are you doing here?" Rei asked

"As you can see, we are collecting food supplies." Ralph said

"For what?" Rei asked

"For the upcoming journey." Ralph said

"Journey?" Rei asked

"Yes." Ralph said

"Why are you going on a journey?" Rei asked, getting interested with the topic.

"It's because of this." Ralph said

Ralph explained why he and Josh go out on a journey. He also told Rei how he met up with Josh.

"Wow! That seems interesting." Rei said "May I join?"

"What?" Ralph said "Are you sure about this?"

"Pretty please." Rei said with puppy eyes, which made Ralph sweatdrop.

"Uhm… Sure, if that's what you want." Ralph said, scratching his head.

Just then, Josh came back.

"This will last for a month." Josh said, holding a box of food supply.

"Josh, Rei wants to come with us." Ralph said

"Are you sure?" Josh reacted

"Yes. I'm sure cutee~!" Rei said

"Hold this then." Josh said

He gave Rei the box, which Rei accepted and she adjusted herself so that she could carry the box.

"I'm going to get more." Josh said "Make sure that you can carry some."

"Of course I can." Rei said

Again, Josh looked around the food supplies and started gathering more food. After that, they went out and they are greeted by two zombies. Rei knocked them both with two fast shots from her bow.

"So, where are we going next?" Ralph asked

"Beats me." Josh said

"Wait! I'm running low on arrows." Rei said "Let's go to the weapon shop~!"

"Wait, there's a weapon shop here?" Josh asked

"Why yes!" Rei said "It just opened last month."

"That's great!" Ralph said "Let's go."

The three of them went into the weapon shop, which was three floors above from the food stocks. There, they killed five zombies that are on their way and they entered the said store that has broken doors.

"Hmm. The store was big." Josh said

"Sure it is!" Rei said

Then, Ralph noticed an ad that was on the wall. Then, he noticed that it was featuring his weapon. There are some notes on the lowest part of the ad that he saw. He read the side note and after that, he was a bit shocked.

"What's that?" Josh asked

"It's an ad." Ralph said "It says that my weapon can turn into a sword or a spear."

"It can?" Josh said "How?"

"It didn't mention how." Ralph said "Maybe I'll try to figure it out."

He took out one of his sticks and holds it in two hands. Just then, a sharp metal started to form on one end of the stick. When the transformation finished, Ralph was now holding a sword.

"That was quick." Ralph said

He took the other stick and while doing so, the sword transformed back into a stick, he connected one stick on the other one and after that, he holds the combined weapon like a spear. Just then, a sharp blade formed, smaller this time, on the end of the weapon. In just a minute, Ralph now holds a spear.

"Hmm. Now you know how to make it a spear or a sword." Josh said

Just then, something caught his eye. He approached the object and when he looked closer, it was a sniper gun. He took the gun from its place and examined its features.

"This gun can still be used, it seems." Josh said "I'll take it."

Josh searched for some ammo while Rei looked for some arrows, a bigger quiver, and some whetstone for her daggers. Ralph waited near the door.

'At least we won't have to worry about money.' Ralph thought 'I wonder if there are more survivors.'

Josh and Rei have finished packing their items that they took and both of them met up with Ralph.

"Let's go." Ralph said

"So, where are we going next?" Josh said

"Get away from me!" A voice was heard

The three of them heard the voice and they went towards the source of the noise. They saw a girl that has a Chatot on her shoulder. She was fighting against seven zombies and three shadowed pokémon. The girl was holding a sword with a brown handle. Rei used her bow to shoot down two zombies at the same time. Josh used his new sniper on one of the zombies, which made a clear hit on the head. Ralph approached the zombie, holding his own sword. He slashed one of the zombie's head and he kicked the other one. The girl slashed the zombie that Ralph previously kicked.

"Chatot, use Pluck on that Leafeon." She ordered

The Chatot obeyed and attacked the Leafeon, which was thrown off guard. While that was happening, the girl stabbed the Leafeon's chest. Blood was pouring out of its wound and she withdrew her sword, not even regretting on what she had done. Rei shoot the Pikachu's feet, making it immobile while Josh made a clear shot on its chest. While Ralph and the girl were taking care of the zombies, Rei approached with her daggers and killed the shadowed Marshtomp. With one clean hit, Josh killed the last zombie and it fell straight into the ground. Josh changed the mag in his gun while Ralph took note of the girl's features.

The girl has neat, golden brown hair. She also green eyes and her skin was tanned. She wears a plain blue T-shirt, black jeans, and running shoes that are colored white and dark green. On her neck was a black roped necklace with the numbers 13 made in silver metal. He also noticed that her sword was about 50cm long and its sheath was on her right side and it was dark brown in color.

"Hey, thanks!" She said

"You're welcome." Ralph said

"By the way, I'm Cathie Bindmen." She said

"Call me Ralph." Ralph said "He's Josh and the girl was Rei."

Josh waved and Cathie waved back. Rei approached the girl and started asking something.

"Hey Cathie!" Rei said "Would you like to join us?"

'That was sudden.' Ralph thought

'What's with Rei?' Josh thought

"Join what?" she asked gently

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Rei said "We'll be going on a journey to save the world!"

'Talk about excited.' Josh thought

'I think she was going overboard.' Ralph thought

"I don't think I can be of help." Cathie said "I'm not that great in using this sword."

"Well, you are a pretty good fighter." Ralph commented "Just keep your left hand steady when you swing so that you won't expose your flank too often."

"And when did you become a tutor?" Rei asked "I only just saw you use a sword just a moment ago."

"My father trained me." Ralph said "He said that it was for self-defense."

"Oh…" Rei said

"Sorry to bother you, Cathie." Josh said "Just don't mind our "friend" here."

"It's okay." Cathie said "I was thinking about what she said anyway."

"So you're coming?" Rei asked, excited

'Here we go again.' Ralph thought

"Uhm… Sure." Cathie said "I have nothing else to do."

"Okay, your choice." Josh said

"Then, let's go." Ralph said

Ralph took a step and the other two girls but Josh didn't follow. Ralph noticed this and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ralph said

"I was thinking about transportation." Josh said "Can your Charizard carry all four of us."

Ralph took a while to think.

"Now that you mentioned it, my Charizard can only lift three people if we had heavy items with us." Ralph said

"That's not a problem." Cathie said

"So, you have any other flying pokémon?" Josh asked

"Nope." Cathie said

Josh and Ralph said.

"I just only need a favor from Ralph." Cathie said

"What is it?" Ralph asked

"May you please let Charizard out of its ball?" Cathie asked

"Sure." Ralph said

He brought out a pokéball and he threw it into the air. The ball opened and after a while, Charizard was standing in front of them.

"Thank you." Cathie said

"Now what?" Ralph asked

Cathie looked at her Chatot on her shoulder.

"If you please." Cathie said

The Chatot nodded and it took flight and landed on the solid ground. Just then, the pokémon was enveloped in white light. After a while of waiting, a Ditto presents itself into the gang.

"A Ditto?" Ralph said

"That's it!" Josh said "If we make Ditto transform into a Charizard, then all of us can fly around the region, am I right?"

"Yes." Cathie said "Now Ditto, transform into that Charizard."

Ditto gave a nod and then it was covered by a white light. The figure slowly grows and takes the form of a Charizard. When the white light vanished, the Ditto was now a mighty Charizard.

"That's good." Josh said

"Let's go, then." Rei said

Josh and Ralph climb Ralph's Charizard and the other two climbed Cathie's pokémon. The two Charizards took flight after that. They went through a very big window with its glass broken and now, all of them are exploring the wide sky while the two Charizards are soaring in the sky. The group then heads for their next destination, Solaceon Town.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter. Sorry to have kept you waiting.**

**I'd like to say that there are only nine slots left for OCs who want to be in this story. Three boys, three girls and three pokémon, male or female. So, submit your OCs now so that I could decide which OCs will be in this story. Also, it will take me a while to update the next chapter so if you can't wait for the next chapter, feel free to check my other stories. Also, I have a poll for my next story, which was on my profile page, so please vote too!**


	6. Author's Note

Since I have not uploaded this for quite a while, I cannot seem to continue the story. Because of that, I'd have to close the story. Don't worry though because I will make a rewrite of it.

Since this story needs OCs, I will renew the OCs on the rewrite. To all of you who wants to submit one, please refer to the guidlines below.

First of all, the story will be moved into Unova region and fifth generation pokemon are now allowed.

Now, here is the format.

* * *

**For a human OC**,

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Behavior:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Weapon (optional but recommended):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokémon in possession (optional but also recommended. Also, please submit their information too):

History (optional):

Others (optional):

**For a pokémon OC** (Warning: OCs about Lucario, Riolu and Legendaries are not accepted because I have a reason.)

Name:

Gender:

Specie: (e.g. Snivy, Pikachu etc.)

Clothing (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Behavior:

Its trainer (required, applied to OCs or characters in story. If you haven't submitted trainer's OC, please submit one):

History (optional):

Others (optional):

Examples (These are only mere examples; it will not be used in the story):

Name: Mike

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Behaviour: A little rash and a little brave sometimes.

Likes: Lasagna, riding in a bike

Dislikes: Gym Leaders, heights

Pokémon in possession: Marty (Gallade)

History: When he was a child before, he had an accident where he met Marty, which was a Ralts before. He also wanted to join the league but he stopped after being frustrated in beating his first gym battle.

Others: He always kept a necklace which was given by his mother. He also kept a book which was his favorite since 12.

Name: Marty

Gender: Male

What kind of pokémon is it: Gallade

Likes: Soccer, training

Dislikes: Annoying people, anyone fighting unfair

Behaviour: Sassy and Bold

Its trainer: Mike

History: He saved Mike from falling using psychic.

Others: His family lived before at Hoenn but they transferred to Unova. Also, he had a scar at his face before from one of their travels with Mike.

* * *

There! Sorry if I have to use the same format and examples. In addition, Please send it through PM. I will only accept OCs sent through Private Messaging and I will accept five only. These will be handpicked and on a first-come first-served basis, in the sense that when I read a great OC, I will accept it and when I have five of them, I'll stop accepting other OCs.

In the meantime, please read my other stories.


End file.
